magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Damage Calculation/Detailed Examples
Overview This page breaks down the Damage Calculation into its individual mathematical components. The information that is easiest to affect, and most approachable for the normal user, is presented in Adjusted damage. Most notably included are the hard caps on damage adjusters such as Blast Up, Attack Up etc. on 100%, and the varying damage of disks. Each component is set out using the following example: *Attacker: Kaname Madoka (level 100), full awakened **1st Memoria: Everlasting Light (level 50) **2nd Memoria: For This Fine Day (level 50) *Formation: middle Brave Echelon formation (ATK↑ DEF↑) *Bonuses: Minami Rena (+40% ATK), Tart (+105% DEF), Madoka-senpai (-15% ATK and -15% DEF). Effective Attack Effective ATK = (Base ATK * (1 + Awakening bonus) + Memoria ATK) * (1 + ATK buff) * Formation modifier Where: * Base ATK is the magical girl's ATK before bonuses. * Awakening bonus is the bonus received when an awakening material is set. * Memoria ATK is the memoria's ATK value. * ATK buff is the sum of the Attack Up and Attack Down modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in Connect and Memoria effects. If the sum is below 0 the ATK buff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. Formation modifiers: * ATK↑ - *1.1 * ATK↓ - *0.9 * ATK↑↑ - *1.15 Example Calculation Effective ATK = (6,832 * (1 + 0.08) + 1,900) * (1 + 0.40) * 1.1 = 14,288.98 Effective Defense Effective DEF = (Base DEF * (1 + Awakening bonus) + Memoria DEF) * (1 + DEF buff) * Formation modifier Where: * Base DEF is the magical girl's DEF before bonuses. * Awakening bonus is the bonus received when an awakening material is set. * Memoria DEF is the memoria's DEF value. * DEF buff is the sum of the Defense Up and Defense Down modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in Connect and Memoria effects. If the sum is below 0 the DEF buff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. Formation modifiers: * DEF↑ - *1.1 * DEF↓ - *0.9 Example Calculation Effective DEF = (9,276 * (1 + 0.06) + 1,905) * (1 + 1.00) * 1.1 = 25,822.63 (Note that 1.05 from Tart's connect got capped to 1.00) Base Damage Base damage = Effective ATK * (1 + ATK debuff) - (Effective DEF * (1 + DEF debuff))/3 Where: * ATK debuff is the sum of the Attack Down and Attack UP modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in Connect and Memoria effects. If the sum is above 0 the ATK debuff is 0. * DEF debuff is the sum of the Defense Down and Defense UP modifiers affecting the character, as the % noted in Connect and Memoria effects. If the sum is above 0 the DEF debuff is 0. * Note that the modifiers each have a separate cap at 100%. * When base damage is less than 500, it is set to 500. Example Calculation In this example Madoka is used both as attacking and attacked character to avoid expanding the scenario. Base damage = 14,288.98 * (1 - 0.15) - (25,822.63 * (1 - 0.15))/3 = 4829.22 Adjusted Damage Accele, Blast and Charge Damage Adjusted damage = Base damage * (1 + Awakening bonus) * Disc factor * Blast factor * Charged bonus * Charge consumption penalty * Attribute bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier Where: Example Calculation During a puella combo a critical hit with a Charge disk from Madoka on a Dark type enemy not affected by status alignments will do Adjusted damage = 4829.22 * (1 + 0.05) * 0.8 * 1.5 * 1 * 1.5 * (1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1) = 18,254.45 damage Chase and Counter Damage Adjusted damage = max (Base damage * Chase or counter multiplier, 500) * Attribute bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier Where: For details about other factors, see Accele, Blast and Charge Damage. Magia and Doppel Damage Adjusted damage = Base damage * Magia Multiplier * Magia overcharge * Attribute bonus * Strengthening bonus * Damage buffs * Mirrors modifier * Magia Damage UP(1 + Magia UP - Magia DOWN) Where: Example Calculation A Madoka doppel on the second slot after a Rena magia to a Void element will as such do Adjusted damage = 4829.22 * 8.14 * 1.1 * 1 * 1 * 1 = 43,240.84 In Mirrors Note that Disc factor of Blast is also different in Mirrors. See Accele, Blast and Charge Damage. Final Damage Finally there is some rng added, which causes the final damage dealt to be given by Final damage = min (Adjusted damage, 250) × Random number (0.95~1.05), 9999999 When Adjusted damage is less than 250, it is set to 250. And when Final damage is more than 9999999, it is set to 9999999. With thanks to the Japanese Magia Record community wiki for the data formulations.